


Permission to Touch

by purplekitte



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Fade to Black, Multi, Non-Explicit Sex, Old fic just dug up, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7314802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplekitte/pseuds/purplekitte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’d been playing the game so long, him dancing around them, that she had no idea what to do when a thousand casual “no”s had become “yes”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permission to Touch

Rose was almost embarrassed by the hungry look in Jack’s eyes. She was accustomed to seeing lust there, lascivious when he knew she was looking, passionate and tender when he didn’t. But she’d never seen it so raw. She supposed they’d danced before, they’d kissed before, but he’d never been at the edge of the bed while she was naked and had the Doctor’s tongue between her legs.

They’d been playing the game so long, him dancing around them, that she had no idea what to do when a thousand casual “no”s had become “yes”. Jack didn’t seem at all embarrassed. Not that she had thought his constant preoccupation with sex had been all talk or something.

The Doctor only moved his mouth away from the twitching, squeaking Rose to raise an eyebrow and ask, “Are you just going to watch?”

Jack moved over, and it was almost scary to see him fold up in complete submission to the Doctor’s touch and lean into it and purr like the cat. She loved them both and knew they loved her, so she saw no reason to be jealous when the Doctor pulled him into a kiss. Honestly, she was glad that terrifying amount of intensity wasn’t being directed at her. The Doctor tilted his chin back to kiss him again, and Jack’s arms went around her shoulders. She pushed him on his back and his hands rested lightly on her, still in awe of being allowed to touch.

“Rose,” Jack said, reverent.

“Going to put your money where your mouth is, captain?” the Doctor asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking. “Or at least put your mouth to good use?”

“Yes, sir!”


End file.
